


tongue tied

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're awkward, and cute, post tlt, pre percabeth percabeth, pre som
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: homework: write a letter to someone you miss
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	tongue tied

Homework at Meriweather was light. Really light. But even at such a hippie dippy school, homework existed.

Percy got home from school to their new apartment. They’d had the place since late August, but even two months later Percy still relished coming through the door every day to a cigar-less, beer-less, Gabe-less home. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Sally greeted, already home from work, baking cookies.

“Hi mom,” he said, throwing his backpack to the ground and sitting at a chair in the dining room, only separated by a half wall so that they could still speak and see each other.

Percy could tell it made his mother happy that he did homework right after school these days. And seeing her happy was worth sitting through any annoying assignment.

He grabbed his little notepad where he scrawled homework everyday. Tonight was only English. “Write a letter to someone you miss.” 

It sounded dumb. And personal. And chances were, the teachers would just check anything was written and not read something so personal. So why do it? He could just write his name over and over again 20 times, and it would look like a finished letter.

But for some reason, Percy found himself ripping a piece of paper messily out of his notebook to actually write.

~~_ Deer _ ~~ _ Dear Annabeth, _

~~_ Hi. What’s up. _ ~~

~~_ Hi. Hwos life. _ ~~

_ Hey. It’s Percy. But you could probably already  _ ~~_ figir _ ~~ _ figure that out. For English we have to write to someone we haven’t seen in a while. It’s been a month which is kind of a while I guess. _

_ I hope stuff with your family’s going good. It must be weird being outside of Camp after so long. And school. I would hate to go back to school.  _

_ My  _ ~~_ skool _ ~~ _ school isn’t really bad. We sit on beanbag chairs and have to wear tie dye for gym. Okay maybe that is really bad. I mean not the beanbags. _

_ It’s kind of dumb I’m  _ ~~_ riting _ ~~ _ writing you a letter. I could IM you. Or call. I still have your cell phone number, and we just got a new house phone number, so yeah. If you see a new number.  _

_ Okay I really hate writing, it makes my hand cramp and head hurt. I think I spelled a lot wrong. And I have a lot of other stuff I wanted to talk about (like Luke) but maybe a letter isnt the best for that.  _

_ So lastly, thanks for going on my certain death quest with me, where no one died surprisingly.  _ ~~_ That was cool of you. _ ~~ _ It was fun. Is that the right word.  _

_ I kind of miss being a fugitive with you and Grover. Beats school. See you around, Wise Girl.  _

_ \- Percy Jackson _

_ PS, sorry for spelling mistakes and all the crossing out. _

“Your homework’s long today?” Sally asked, bringing out the cookies and sitting down.

“Oh, no, just annoying,” Percy said, folding up the paper and stuffing it in his bag.

Sally raised an eyebrow. “What subject?”

“English. How was work?”

“Good, want me to check any spelling or anything?” she asked.

Percy’s face reddened. “... Well, just skim it, in case there’s any major mistakes. You don’t have to  _ read it _ read it.”

Sally pursed her lips. “What was the prompt?”

_ Dear Seaweed Brain, _

_ I know we talked on the phone last night, but I’m going to pretend we didn’t so I can write this letter. _

_ I liked getting your letter. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten one otherwise. Also that it was handwritten. I would handwrite one back, but typing is easier. It doesn’t cramp your hands, and spell check is a gods send.  _

_ Your school sounds… interesting. I don’t know if I’d survive. I like structure, but you already knew that. School is okay for me, besides having, you know, ADHD and dyslexia.  _

_ My family is good. I told my dad all about our quest. He was surprised you were the kid from the news, blowing up national monuments and beating up old ladies. He was impressed by you beating Ares (don’t let that give you a bigger head).  _

_ You sounded stressed over the phone, like we should be out there looking for Luke, but things sound good for you right now. No more of the Smelly Gabe guy, school you haven’t killed a teacher in yet. Enjoy it Seaweed Brain. The mortal world is great so far. _

_ If I’m ever in New York maybe we can hang out, or watch a movie or something. I’m picking though. _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Annabeth Chase _

  
  



End file.
